Cause and Effect
by Phoray
Summary: KougaKagome Lemon. One shot. Naraku gives Kouga a way to get Kagome. Will he take it and will they survive the conseuences?


Fanfic 

Cause and Effect

* * *

This would have to be before Naraku killed all those wolf demons, which included some of Kouga's friends. So he doesn't really know of Naraku very much, if at all. 

* * *

Kouga stood there as Kagome and company walked off, leaving him behind. Again. It wasn't fair. Why would she choose them over him, Kouga, leader of the wolf clan? He took out his frustration on a nearby tree, causing it to crash down.

"Frustrating, isn't it? The one person you want, choosing those weaklings." Kouga jumped, startled, and turned around quickly.

"What do you want?" Kouga growled.

"Why, only to help those who would help themselves, if given the chance."

"Why would you help me get Kagome? Aren't you trying to kill that dog turd? What's in it for you? Tell me!"

Naraku chuckled. "Patience, comrade. Why must I have to have something in return for my trouble to do this?"

Kouga gave him a scathing look. "I'm not stupid."

"Your words." Kouga glared at him. "Fine then, think about it, wolf. If you take Kagome, it's one less meddling annoyance messing in my plans. We want the same thing really. The death of Inu Yasha and that girl keeps getting in the way."

Kouga relaxed a little but kept his eyes on the man in the baboon pelt. "Okay, fair enough. So how are you going to 'help' me?"

"Like this." A sudden poof caused Kouga to cough.

"What's this? Is this a trap?!" Naraku chuckled as the dust disappeared from the air, and landed on Kouga, covering his skin in a shining stuff. Kouga stared, incredulous, as it faded, seemingly absorbed by his skin.

"What did you do?" Kouga asked.

"Though humans gave up the sense of smell when it comes to pheromones in favor of their anytime anyway mating, I have come upon a type of pheromone that attracts them. It has now been absorbed into your skin. All you have to do, now, is come into physical contact with the one you want. Which is Kagome, right?"

Kouga stared at his skin, shocked by this new situation.

"Yes, yes, of course. Kagome. Kagome is the one I want." Kouga said in response.

"Well, then. Go for her and, of course, I wish you happy hunting."

"Wait!" Kouga looked up but Naraku had disappeared.

Kouga grinned. "Guess I have one up on dog-turd now!"

******

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked, from the hot springs she was immersed in. 

"I'm finished and my fingers are beginning to prune. I thought I'd head back to camp. Do you want me to stay?" Sango asked, finishing donning the kimono

"No, go on. I'll be fine." Sango looked concerned.

"Maybe, I should. A demon might—

Kagome waved her off, creating waves in the steaming water. "No, I'll be done soon anyway. Go ahead."

Sango looked hesitant. "If you're sure…"

Kagome nodded. "I'm sure. Go on."

Sango headed back to camp. "Okay, but don't stay in too long."

When she had disappeared from view, Kagome sighed, sinking into the warmth once again. Sharing a bathing time with Sango was all right, but she still preferred to bathe alone. 

Keeping her promise, she left a few minutes later, and donning her clothes, looked around for her shoes. A branch broke to her left, and she turned.

"Sango? I'm out now, you don't have to come and get me." No response.

"Miroku! That better not be you, you hentai!" Nothing again so she tried something else.

"Sit!!" She didn't hear a crashing noise but…

***

"Where is Kagome?"

"She's staying alone for a few minutes. She'll be fine." She looked over her shoulder. "Houshi-sama!"

Said priest switched his direction from that of the hot springs to the pair staring at him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Like you really don't know."

"Sit!!" They heard resoundingly, as Inu Yasha smashed into the ground. He tried to speak but all he did was eat dirt.

***

Cold panic settled in her stomach, making her slightly nauseas. Trying one last time with little hope, she called out. "Shippo? Is that you? Please say it is!" A chuckle emanated from the trees, and Kagome tensed to run.

"Wrong on all counts, I'm sorry to say, my Kagome." Kouga stated, as he exited the trees. Relief flooded Kagome's face and she put a hand up to her chest.

"Oh it's just you! You scared me!" Stepping forward, she was rebuffed by the look in his eyes.

**

Rage boiled up, and Kouga seethed. It's 'just' me?! Was that it?! Calming down, he made his way over to Kagome. She made as if to step away, but he caught her hand.

Pulling at her hand, she gave him a strange look. "What are you doing?"

He leaned in, speaking quietly. "Ever since we met you've stayed with that dog-turd, and I couldn't do much about it because that was your choice. I couldn't ever seem to change it, no matter how I tried. But you won't this time. No, not this time."

Rubbing her hand with one callused thumb, he watched as her eyes glazed and her retort died on her lips. Kouga grinned triumphantly._'I have her. She's mine now!'_

Kagome did not put up a fight, as she was lifted up and speeding away, Kouga laughed into the wind. Not wanting to be taunted by his clan for dragging this human into their midst, he instead took her to a cave, which had been cleared of it's occupants permanently, just for this occasion.

Reaching the back of the cave, he sat her down upon her feet and looked at her, taking in her scent.

"Finally, I have you all to myself, without stupid interruptions. Now, I will make you mine." He whispered, taking her lips, and wrapping his arms around her. Sighing, Kagome went limp, giving in to the emotions that had just so recently been evoked.

The sigh made him want to take her then and there. But he resisted. He wanted to do this conquering slow. But the lethargy that Kagome had been in soon faded as physical contact continued. 

Kouga was pleasurably shocked when she deepened the kiss, and started pulling at his shirt. He responded by pulling her school top from her skirt, and breaking the kiss, lifted it over her head. Passing up her lips, he pressed his mouth against her shoulder, licking once before biting into the spot where her neck met her shoulder. Kagome gasped from the pain.

"You will always be mine now." Kouga whispered in her ear. Taking her nod as acceptance of this fact, he licked her blood from where it welled up from the wound. Kagome, moaning, urged him on, pressing his head tighter against her. 

Bleeding stopped, his mouth moved downward, kissing and licking all the way to the V her breasts made. But his path was blocked by a strange piece of cloth. His hands found where it connected in the back, and one cut had the garment slipping off her arms.

He pressed her down to the bed of rice hay, conveniently placed. Leaning back, he perused his prize. Kagome was pink from excitement; nipples peaked, as she stared up at him. 

Being too distracting, he raised his hands to them, rubbing each slightly. Kagome moaned, eyes closing, arching into his hands. Applying more pressure, he leaned down, taking one in his mouth, swirling around it with his tongue, and then pinching lightly with one fang. 

"Mmmm… Don't stop." Being the first words since they had begun, they drove him wild with desire. Her scent was growing stronger by the second and he was losing all attachment to his earlier wishes._'Damn going slow!'_

Never taking his mouth from her breast, his hand slid down, and caught the hem of her skirt. Yanking it down, he took the scrap of cloth below down with it. Her scent became ten times stronger. His nose led him down. Upon reaching her belly button, he dipped his tongue in, causing Kagome's hands to tighten in his hair. Massaging his skull, her legs fell open.

All that did was increase the scent, bringing him quickly to the cause of it. Pressing his nose against her, he heard her gasp. Looking up at her, their eyes met.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked quietly. She shook her head, and looked away.

"This is so strange. I've never done this with anyone. And when I looked towards the future, I never thought I would be doing this with you." Pulling off his shirt, she splayed her fingers on his chest and slid them down, causing his breaths to increase as she drew ever nearer to his erection. 

"I don't even know why I'm doing this at all. I'm not like this, usually." Her hand slid into his,um, skirt thingy, and he grabbed her wrist quickly.

"Don't." He gasped. "It will be over too quickly." 

She smiled impishly. "What… this?" Her hand grasped him, not quite making it all the way around. It jerked, and he pressed into her hand, whimpering in pleasure.

Moving her hand up and down, Kagome wondered at her own forwardness. She didn't know if she were doing this right, but it felt natural, and judging from his expression he was enjoying it, too. She moaned. Even though he wasn't touching her directly, this was just making her ache even more down there.

"Touch me. Please." She begged. Nodding, Kouga reached down and stroked her, fingers becoming slick with her wetness. Each other's stroking increased as time passed, and Kouga knew he was ready to finish.

Pulling away, he stood up. Kagome protested and tried to pull his hand back down. Stripping completely, he moved down to cover her. Her legs widened, trying to accommodate him and urging him on. His hand touched the mark on her neck, passed by her breasts, one finger swirling around each nipple. 

Kagome cried out. "Hurry!" She gasped.

Taking her hips, he suddenly flipped her over. On her hands and knees now, she looked over her shoulder. "What are you—? Kouga's face pressed into her heat, lapping at her liquid, his tongue causing wonderful sensations. "Mmmmm..." She moaned over and over.

Rising up behind her, he placed her hips evenly with his. His erection pressed against her heat, probing her. "Yes, please, hurry. I want you now. I've never done this, but..." Kagome pressed back, rubbing up against him, making him almost lose control.

On the verge of plunging into her and making her irrevocably his, his mind rose up and protested._ 'I've never felt like this.' 'I don't know why I'm doing this.' 'I never thought I would do this with you.'_ Doing the hardest thing in his life, Kouga pulled away. 

What he was doing was not right. If he was going to screw her brains out, he wanted it to be only if she truly wanted it, too. This would not put him one up on Inu Yasha. This would bring him down, for he'd be cheating.

Feeling coldness replace the warmth that had been there shortly before, Kagome turned and sitting on her feet, looked up at him. It made her want him more seeing his erection twitch as she stared at it.

"Don't." He said turning and presenting his back to her. "I can't do this. You don't really want this." Kagome was suddenly behind him, pressing her breasts against his back. Grabbing his hand in hers, she lead it to her heat, pressing his hand against where it ached.

"Believe me when I tell you that I want this." Kouga groaned, turned and took her mouth, plunging his tongue and warring with hers._ 'She learns so fast.'_ Regretfully, he pulled away.He dressed, Kagome watching. Walking away, he reached the entrance of the cave and went out into the woods.

He looked back once, and saw her standing there, uniform held against her, as she burnt a lustful gaze into him.

***

Watching Kouga leave, Kagome was utterly confused with all these contradicting feelings. She suddenly didn't feel good. A pulsing in her abdomen had her bent over in excruciating pain, and she cried out. Falling to her knees, Kouga was beside her in a moment.

Holding her in his arms, Kouga looked into her pale pained face with concern.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"I don't know." She choked out. "It hurts so much!" Thankfully, she fainted, escaping the pain. Kouga stared down at her.

"Too bad." Kouga turned his head quickly to the voice.

"You!" He growled. "What have you done to Kagome?!"

"I haven't done anything to her. All I have done is provide you with what you wanted, as you have provided what I wanted. Though it seems you cut yourself in this deal. You should have finished. She'll be dead soon."

Kouga's eyes widened. "What?!"

"The dust that has been absorbed into your skin is poison to those in long contact with it. Perhaps you should have learned more about it before you used it." Naraku cackled. Kouga let Kagome to the ground gently.

"I can't believe you've done this. I can't believe I let myself get taken in by an enemy of my woman." He suddenly rushed up and sliced Naraku in half. Nothing was there but a figurine.

"Damn!!" Going back to Kagome, he looked helplessly down at her. Smoothing back her hair, he looked into her whitening face. "I'm so sorry." He whispered,and bent down over her, placing one kiss on her lips.

"This was never meant to happen."

"Kagome! Hey, what did you do to Kagome, you bastard?!" Placing one last light kiss on her forehead, he dodged Dog-turds fumbling swipe with Tetsaiga.

"She's been poisoned. You must help her soon otherwise she will die. I'll go now. I've caused enough damage."

He sped away, and returned to his clan.

***

"Kagome, you shouldn't be moving yet." Sango said, pressing her back down into the bedding.

"But my family—

"Inu Yasha went through the well and informed them of everything." Miroku said.

"The jewel shards—

"They can wait. Your health is more important." Sango said. Kagome 'hmphed.'

"Fine then. If I can't move, can I at least feed myself?" Kaede walked in.

"That is a good sign. Your appetite is returning. Ye can't have anything thicker than broth, though. Your internal organs need time to heal, after almost dissolving away." Kagome flinched.

"Glad I can't remember anything. That sounds like an extremely painful experience."

"You really don't remember anything? It looked like you were— Ooof!" Miroku started to say.

Sango elbowed Miroku in the stomach, cutting off his words. Kagome gave the pair a strange look.

"Ummm…" Sango tried to come up with something to explain their behavior, but thankfully, Inu Yasha stalked in, stopping in front of Kagome.

"How are you?" He asked quietly, stooping down. Kaede pushed everybody out of the room.

"I'm better, Inu Yasha. Stationary, but better. How did you figure out that I was taken?" 

"Well, when I didn't get screamed at in the next few minutes after you 'sat' me, I felt that maybe something was out of place." Kagome looked sheepish.

"Sorry, I don't know why I did that. Everything after getting dressed is kind of hazy." She said.

"You have no idea what Kouga did to you?" Inu Yasha gave her a searching look.

"Nope. Not a clue. Why, do you care?" Kagome stared into his eyes, but Inu Yasha turned away.

"Feh! Why should I care what that bastard did to you? You're not dead and that means we can keep looking for the jewel shards." Heading to the flap, he looked over his shoulder. "Hurry up and get better." With that he left, flap fluttering with his passage.

Kagome sighed, shaking her head, and stared at the flap of cloth. 

"You'd think it was a painful thing to have feelings, huh, Kouga?" 

Stepping from his concealment in the corner, Kouga made his way into the light.

"You sensed me." Silence.

"Do you really remember nothing?" He asked.

"Total blank." She replied. Kouga sighed.

"Perhaps it is for the best." Kouga made his way to the flap.

"Wait!" Kouga stopped. Kagome looked down at her hands."Before you go and enter some sort of guilt trip I'd like to say something."

"I'm listening."

"I wanted you to know… that I forgive you for anything you did. Though your pretty rough, I know you wouldn't really do anything to hurt me. I hope, though, that you can forgive yourself and continue to be my friend." Silence.

"Kouga?" But Kagome was talking to thin air.

***

Kouga stood there as Kagome and company walked off, he watching them from his place in the trees. But this time he was not angry. She had chosen. But she had chosen both him as well as her companions. For they were her friends. Protecting her. Comforting her.

Looking up at the sky, Kouga sighed. The quiet was broken.

"SIT!!" *Thud* Muffled yelling. Minute later.

"Why'd you do that for?!"

"You're such a jerk, Inu Yasha!"

Chuckling, Kouga sped away, back to his clan, leaving behind a whisper of a word. "Thanks." 

******

As Inu Yasha picked himself up from the 'sit', Kagome pressed two fingers to the bitemark hidden by her school collar. Eyes darting around, she looked into the trees, sensing something.

'Thanks' A whisper of a word reached her. She smiled. 

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Oh... nothing."

* * *

  
Home 

* * *


End file.
